Les idiots à Paris
by Ayumi Fubuki
Summary: Il était une fois l'histoire d'une idiote qui voulait aller à Paris. Sauf que le voyage devient difficile quand il est fait par une fangirl maladroite et un fanboy et quand ils n'ont pas le sens de l'orientation! Compte rendu de mon voyage en juillet dernier à la Japan Expo :)


**Hey hey ! Oui Ayumi réapparaît après des mois d'absences ! *se rends compte qu'elle est seule*. Pour aujourd'hui un bien long compte rendu de la Japan Expo 2015 où j'ai pu aller. Je vous l'avoue, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, je n'aime pas trop écrire sur moi-même et chaque fois ça me faisait bizarre ou alors je me trouvais agaçante. Je crois que je ne ferais pas un très bon personnage haha ! En grand merci à La Mandragore de Nantes d'avoir jeté un œil ^^ ! Dans tous les cas,**

 **enjoy !**

 **Edit spécial du 04/10/2015 : Euh...salut. Je vous l'avoue ce matin je suis un peu inquiète et triste. Si vous avez internet ou que vous jetez un œil aux infos, vous avez peut-être remarqué que le Sud-Est de la France a été inondé. Personnellement, je ne suis absolument pas touchée, mais une bonne partie de ma ville est sans dessus dessous. Notamment le quartier de mes amis Hiroshi et Nekomi qui s'en sorte heureusement qu'avec des coupures de courants/électricités malgré leurs quartiers inondés (et la gare putain on a plus de gare oO). Je vous avoue je ne sais pas trop comment je vais rentrer à la fac ce soir et dans quel état je vais la retrouver. Je suis également pour l'instant sans nouvelles d'une de mes amies ce qui est assez flippant. Une pensé pour les sinistrés, les victimes et leurs familles :(...**

 **Japan Expo 2015 :**

 _ **actrice principale :** Ayumi Fubuki, 18 ans ½, fangirl et fane de vidéastes du web, petite amie d'Haru._

 _ **acteur principal :** Haru Ibuki, 20 ans ½, fanboy, otaku et geek, petit ami d'Ayumi._

 _ **acteur principal** : le manque de sens de l'orientation._

 _ **acteurs secondaires :** Neko, Nekomi, Hiroshi, des parisiens, les familles d'Haru et Ayumi, les rattrapages de fin d'année, un hôtel, le bord d'une route, le bus, les retards, Paris, la Japan Expo 2015, Villepinte, des cosplayeurs, des freehugs, le staff de la Japan, les files d'attentes, des trains._

 _ **guests stars :** Inthepanda, Gydias, Ka-Al, la Succube, les amis de Ka-Al dont je n'ai pas tous retenu le nom (désolée '), Linksthesun avec Jérémy et David, Fred et Seb du Grenier, les Voxmakers, Bruce, LeChefOtaku et le P'tit Chef, et AngelMJ._

 _ **Acte I, le départ :**_

Août 2014, dans une petite ville du sud de la France.

Une jeune fille répondant au surnom d'Ayumi se baladait tranquillement dans une petite rue, profitant des vacances et de la température. Alors que la brune faisait ses courses, son regard fut attiré par une jolie blonde au loin qui portait un chapeau de cow-boy. Ayumi fronça les sourcilles avant de reconnaître la personne et de crier :

« -Hey ! Ryuko ! Par ici ! »

La blonde releva la tête et souri à Ayumi.

« -Ayumi ! Comment ça va ?

-Très bien et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Oh et bien j'ai décroché un job d'été et... »

Les deux filles discutèrent un moment de leurs vacances respectives, avant que Ryuko ne lance un nouveau sujet :

« -Tu as pu aller à la Japan Expo ?

-Non, grommela Ayumi, j'aurais tellement aimé ! Mais avec les résultats du bac, j'ai préféré rester ici...

-Ah oui le bac...moi j'ai pu y aller...

-Sérieusement ?! cria la brune avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et alors, et alors ? C'était comment ?

-Super ! J'y suis allée avec mon groupe cosplay !

-Cool ! Tu as pu voir des gens d'internet ?

-Oui ! J'ai Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Linksthesun...

-Sérieux ?! Tu leurs a parlé ?!

-Oui ! En fait mon stand de cosplay était juste à côté de celui de Linksthesun...

-Sérieux ?!

-Et il a parlé avec nous, il était très sympa, continua Ryuko, ne se rendant visiblement pas compte qu'Ayumi était littéralement en train de crever de jalousie et d'envie face à elle,

-Sérieux ?

-Oui ! Et j'ai pu mettre ma main dans les cheveux d'Antoine Daniel !

-Sé-quoi ? Ta main dans ses cheveux ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Bah comme ça.

-Ok..., dit Ayumi l'air un peu déboussolée, se demandant bien dans quel contexte la main de son amie avait pu atterrir dans les cheveux du vidéaste, et les cheveux n'ont pas essayé de manger ta main ?

-Non... »

Les deux filles discutèrent encore un peu, avant que Ryuko ne doive recommencer à travailler. Ayumi laissa son amie et rentra chez elle. En remontant, elle ne tenait plus en place : la Japan Expo ! Bien sûr qu'elle savait combien ça avait dû être super, elle bavait littéralement devant les conférences, les vidéos des dédicaces, les rendez-vous que donnait les vidéastes sur les réseaux sociaux, et l'enthousiasme des abonnés qui leurs répondaient. Mais là elle crevait juste d'envie de s'y rendre. La petite brune, ce jour-là, se promit de mettre tout en œuvre pour aller à la Japan Expo 2015...

Le projet d'Ayumi se fit rapidement connaître de ses amis et famille proche. La plupart en rire, étranger qu'ils étaient à la culture japonaise ou à celle d'internet. L'été s'acheva, puis vient l'automne, puis l'hiver, le printemps et de nouveau l'été. Et c'est ainsi qu'en juin 2015...

« -Bisous mon ange ! Fais attention à toi !

-T'inquiète ! Et toi n'oublie pas de parler aux autres de toute urgence, il faut vraiment qu'on sache qui vient à la Japan !

-Compte sur moi je te tiens au courant. Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi ! »

Et les portes du bus se refermèrent. Ayumi pu souffler un peu en s'asseyant à une place libre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud ! Elle fixa rapidement un rendez-vous à ses amis et jeta un œil à son sac. Le Père Goriot n'allait pas se lire tout seul mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait du mal avec Balzac ! Si seulement elle ne s'était pas retrouvée aux rattrapages, elle aurait pu être actuellement en train de se la couler douce chez elle plutôt que de réviser ! Tant pis pour elle. Mais encore, passer aux rattrapages ne l'aurait pas gênée tant que ça si les dates de ses examens ne coïncidaient pas avec celle de sa chère convention si convoitée. À la base, Ayumi ne voulait même pas passer ses examens, refusant catégoriquement l'idée même de rater la convention, ce qui vous vous en doutez, n'a pas vraiment plus à sa mère. Les deux s'étaient disputées, entre la maman d'Ayumi qui lui sommait, à raison, que les études s'était important, et la fille qui tempêtait (à tort quand même, il faut le dire, les études sont un droit précieux et important). Car Ayumi avait une intuition, l'intuition que cette convention aller provoquer quelque chose d'important chez elle. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi, mais elle voulait absolument vérifier ce que c'était. Les deux étaient finalement tombé sur l'accord qu'Ayumi passerait ses examens, et qu'elle irait à la Japan les jours libres. Or, on était à une semaine de la Japan, et le voyage n'était absolument pas prêt. Autant vous dire qu'Ayumi et ses amis étaient dans la mouise. Après deux heures de bus qui la ramenèrent dans sa chambre universitaire, Ayumi alluma son ordinateur, créa un nouveau groupe (qu'elle aurait bien aimé appeler « les glandus essayent d'aller à Paris » si elle avait su comment faire) et commença la conversation.

Ayumi dit : Mesdemoiselles et monsieur, l'heure est grave, il va me falloir des réponses immédiates.

Neko dit : des réponses oO ?

Ayumi: Oui, on va commencer par Nekomi. Nekomi ?

Nekomi: Oui ?

Ayumi: Peux-tu aller à la JE ? Je suis désolée mais il me faut une réponse tout de suite, on est à une semaine du départ et on ne peut plus attendre.

Hiroshi : On part où ?

Ayumi : Voilà l'autre qui débarque, on part à la Japan Expo idiot.

Hiroshi : Cool c'est quand ? C'est où ?

Ayumi : vendredi prochain, à Paris, Nekomi ?

Nekomi : Je ne peux pas désolée...ma famille ne veut pas et je n'ai pas d'argent...

Ayumi : Oh...désolée...

Hiroshi : On part combien de temps ?

Neko : 2 jours

Ayumi : 4 jours Neko...

Neko : Ah oui pardon 4 jours...

Ayumi : Et toi Neko ?

La conversation dura ainsi. Au final, personne n'était disponible, Neko avait un concert, et arracher la jeune fille à un concert de rock était impossible. Hiroshi ne pouvait pas venir non plus. Ayumi désespérait, pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas préparés plus tôt ? Elle qui ne voulait pas avoir à tout organiser toute seule se retrouvait une fois de plus dans cette situation. Non pas que ses amis soient du genre à lui laisser tout le boulot ou qu'ils n'étaient pas motivés, mais plutôt parce que chacun avait attendu que les autres agissent. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient ni d'hôtel, ni les billets de train, ni même les billets de la Japan ! Ayumi, aidée par ses amis, avait bien essayé de trouver mais elle avait fait chou blanc pour les billets de train. Elle parla une dernière fois :

Ayumi dit : Du coup ce groupe ne sert plus à rien...désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps...je sais que vous vouliez vraiment y aller, du coup...si vous ne voulez pas que j'y aille pour rester avec vous, je peux hein...

Neko dit : ça ne va pas non ? C'est ton rêve d'y aller, ne le gâche pas pour nous !

Hiroshi dit : oui vas-y !

Ayumi dit : merci...Nekomi ?

Nekomi dit : si tu n'y vas pas je t'enferme dans la cage de Déponia !

Ayumi dit :...ok, ok je vais y aller !

Ayumi dit :...merci les gars...:)

Ayumi eu un léger sourire. Bon à présent il fallait trouver le moyen d'y aller, à cette Japan. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de finir dans la cave de qui que ce soit !

La semaine débuta, et le stress augmenta. Entre les examens et les billets, son seuil de tolérance commençait à être proche. Il fut définitivement atteint quand elle annonça à ses parents qu'elle partait. Ayumi avait toujours été la gentille rêveuse de la famille, un peu comme le Hippie d'SLG, celle un peu bizarre qui laisse faire les choses. À côté de ses sœurs son caractère calme était encore plus flagrant. Mais contrairement à l'idée générale, Ayumi avait aussi hérité du fort caractère têtu, qui se baladait dans toute sa famille depuis au moins trois générations. C'est pourquoi elle surprit un peu tout le monde avec cette annonce. Bien que ses parents donnèrent leur accord, ils étaient contre l'idée qu'elle parte au beau milieu de ses examens, et lui firent bien sentir. Une fois devant son ordinateur, la sudiste fondit en larmes. Les mots n'avaient pas été méchants, mais les rattrapages, les billets, le stress, l'attente, toute cette attente depuis un an, c'était trop pour elle. Sa mère remarqua sa détresse et vient la consoler. À cet instant, Ayumi était prête à se précipiter au salon pour crier que non, en fait elle ne partait pas, elle passerait ses examens dans le plus grand calme, et elle resterait sage. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle voulait trop y aller, et c'est ce qui lui permit de tenir bon. Les journées s'enchaînèrent, épuisantes. Elle partait tôt le matin pour ses examens et rentrait le soir réviser. Le reste du temps, avec l'aide de sa mère et d'Haru, était consacré à la Japan Expo. Ils trouvèrent un hôtel, les billets d'entrée, et, par on ne sait quel miracle, les billets de trains. Bien sûr, comme ils s'y étaient pris à la dernière minute, ils payèrent au prix fort.

« -Plus jamais ça Haru, plus jamais, c'est un cauchemar...

-Tout à fait d'accord plus jamais... »

 _ **Acte II : voyage :**_

« -Au revoir monsieur, bonnes vacances !

-Oui au revoir et bonnes vacances ! »

Ayumi souffla un gros coup. Le latin était pour elle DEFFINITEVEMENT une cause perdu. Une chance qu'elle arrête ! Elle se précipita dehors sous le cagnard pour attendre sa mère, le train partait bientôt. Juste le temps de se changer, d'ajouter deux, trois babioles à sa valise, de la fermer, de manquer de coincer le cadenas (oui Ayumi a un gros problème avec les valises et les cadenas, elle en a déjà coincé/perdu plusieurs!), et les deux Fubuki se précipitèrent à la gare où Haru les attendaient avec sa petite valise. Après qu'Ayumi mangea un petit truc sur ordre de son copain et sa mère et que les deux tourtereaux firent les au revoir à Mme Fubuki, ils partirent attendre le train. Longtemps... lonnnnnnnteeeemmmmmmmps.

« -Votre attention s'il vous plaît, nous vous signalons que le TGV en direction de Paris aura 30 minutes de retards.

-Génial ! »

Pendant qu'ils patientaient, Ayumi se rappela soudain en discutant avec Déponia que d'autres personnes du fandom seraient présentes. Comment les reconnaître dans la foule ? Elle-même ne ressemblait pas franchement à son avatar... La psychopathe, parmi tous les noms qu'elle lui donna, avait le numéro de Ka-Al la Pandette, qu'elle lui passa, et Ayumi conclu un rendez vous avec Ka-Al, qui à sa grande surprise, l'avait reconnu dès qu'elle s'était présentée à elle (Ayumi a l'air de penser que personne ne la connaît sur ffnet ^^).

Enfin le désiré train arriva dans un grand crissement et Ayumi et Haru s'y précipitèrent. À la joie de la brune, les places en face des leurs étaient inoccupés leurs permettant de placer leurs sacs comme ils le voulaient et d'allonger leurs jambes. Haru se plongea dans un livre qu'il ne lâcha pas du voyage, pendant qu'Ayumi après une petite sieste pour récupérer et une petite discussion avec Nekomi, s'attabla à son travail : elle n'avait pas envie d'arriver les mains vides devant ses You Tubers préférés, et comme elle n'allait quand même pas se ramener avec des fanfictions (quoique..), elle s'était rabattu sur le dessin. Choix périlleux quand on connaît ses capacités mais c'était ça ou rien. Le voyage se passa sans encombres, à leur droite une mère et son fils discutaient, deux jeunes filles en face consultaient leurs portables. À la gare des Arcs Draguignan, en jetant un œil par la fenêtre, Ayumi eu la surprise de voir des bonnes sœurs et tout un groupe de jeunes filles. Les filles montèrent dans le train, et la plus âgée, qui ne devait pourtant pas avoir plus de 13 ans, entreprit de faire fonctionner un vieux téléphone, sans succès. Les autres membres du wagon furent appelés à la rescousse et le portable finit entre les mains d'Ayumi.

« -...il n'a plus de batterie votre portable c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'allume plus...

-Ah...

-Tenez ! Je vous passe le miens, vous pourrez prévenir vos parents ! »

Bah oui Ayumi n'allait quand même pas laisser un groupe de filles qui avait entre 10 et 13 ans comme ça voyons !

Deux fillettes, des sœurs, de 13 et 10 ans s'étaient installés en face d'Haru et elle, et entamèrent la conversation. À partir de l'instant où les enfants étaient monté dans le train, tout le monde devint plus communicatif et tout l'avant de leur wagon se transforma en joyeuse communauté. Chacun racontaient d'où il venait, la mère expliquait qu'elle montait sur la capitale pour voir sa famille, les fillettes avaient fait un séjour religieux dans le sud, une des jeunes filles racontait ses anecdotes sur ses réguliers aller-retour en train, et une partie du groupe suivait avec plus ou moins d'attention l'avancer du dessin d'Ayumi qui prenait forme. Les plus jeunes étaient en admiration. Ayumi sourit avec indulgence, les petites et Haru n'étaient pas assez expérimenté en technique de dessin pour voir les problèmes de proportions d'Ayumi, qui sauteraient probablement aux yeux d'un dessinateur, mais elle accepta les compliments avec plaisir.

« -Au moins si Linksthesun n'aime pas le dessin, confia-t-elle à Haru, je pourrais toujours lui dire que tout le wagon a aimé ! »

Et les discussions continuaient, les enfants d'abord timides parlaient de plus en plus, tout en conservant cependant une grande politesse qui ravit la brune.

« -C'est votre modèle ? Demanda l'une d'elles en jeta un coup d'œil à une photo qu'Ayumi avait sur son portable. La photo était un portrait peu flatteur de Linksthesun dans le RPG 3 de JDG.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-C'était un homme ?! S'exclama la fille en voyant la barbe de Links. »

Cette déclaration dans l'innocence la plus absolue fit mourir de rire Haru et Ayumi sous l'œil curieux des enfants qui n'avaient pas compris la raison du fou rire. Le temps avançait et la lumière baissait au fur à mesure que le train approchait de la capitale. Dans le wagon chacun partageait un bout de son repas avec les autres dans une ambiance de colonie de vacances.

« -C'est étrange je ne savais pas que les paysages du Nord ressemblait au notre, remarqua Ayumi, sans les montagnes... ». Le voyage s'acheva avec le dessin pour Linksthesun.

Une fois à la gare les deux tourtereaux trouvèrent sans encombre le métro, grâce aux indications de Mme Fubuki, ancienne habitante de Paris. Tout se déroula sans encombre jusqu'au moment de descendre du métro. Il y avait deux stations où ils pouvaient se rendre, dont une était à éviter car les bus n'y passaient plus à cette heure tardive. Bien sûr ils confondirent les deux et prirent la mauvaise...

Ayumi était abasourdie. Elle venait d'une ville de taille moyenne où il n'y avait pas vraiment le moyens de se perdre et qu'elle pouvait traverser en une demi-heure à peu près. Elle habitait toujours dans le même quartier, à côté de l'hôpital où elle était née. Ouais c'est un peu le cliché de la provençale qui n'a jamais quitté son petit patelin, mais bon qu'est-ce que ça peut y faire ? La Japan était son premier voyage seule. Mais là elle n'y croyait pas. Rien. Rien de rien. Sérieusement, dans quel univers et dans quelle galaxie existait-il une ville qui ne contenait pas de panneaux ? SERIEUSEMENT UNE VILLE OU MEME LE MACDO N'EST PAS INDIQUE, VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?! MEME LE VILLAGE DE MES GRANDS-PARENTS EST MIEUX INDIQUE ! ET ILS HABITENT A LA CAMPAGNE ! Pfffiooouuu je vous prie de m'excusez, je redeviens calme... donc nous disions que les deux sudistes étaient perdu...ça pour l'être... le côté comique c'est qu'avant de partir un peu toute la famille d'Ayumi avait angoissé sur le fait d'envoyer la jeune fille dans un quartier inconnu au bataillon dans le nord de Paris. Et bien la population du quartier, malgré leur totale incapacité à indiquer un chemin (y en a pas un qui a réussi), était d'une grande sympathie ! Mais la sympathie des habitants ne parvient bientôt plus à arracher des sourires à Haru et Ayumi : ils étaient sales et transpirants, ils traînaient des valises derrière eux, la mère d'Ayumi ne cessait de s'inquiéter au téléphone au grand dam de sa fille, et ils étaient complètement perdus, malgré les indications du personnel de l'hôtel lui-même. Haru parvint à garder son sang-froid. Ayumi perdit le sien au bout d'une heure de recherche. Ils finirent par trouver un « chemin »...non ils ont carrément marché sur la route avant de longer une voie rapide à la seule lueur de leurs portables. Quand par miracle ils atteignirent l'hôtel, il était 2h et demi du matin. Le personnel avait cru que le couple avait une voiture, ce qui était le cas de la plupart des clients de l'hôtel, et leurs avait indiqué une route peu praticable pour les piétons. L'homme de l'accueil comprenait à présent pourquoi le jeune couple était arrivé aussi tard, et pourquoi la fille brune se tenait aux meubles, épuisée, pendant que le garçon blond avait l'air vide de l'intérieur. Quand Haru et Ayumi partirent se coucher, complètement épuisés après une bonne douche, il était 3h du matin.

Acte III : première journée à la Japan Expo.

Dire que le réveil fut rude serait un doux euphémisme : ils avaient dormi 3h et demi. Courageusement pourtant, ils commencèrent à se préparer. Haru se contenta d'un t-shirt à l'effigie de Noob et d'un pantacourt, pendant qu'Ayumi voulait se déguiser en chat, seul cosplay en sa possession. Elle enfila donc des collants, une jupe et un débardeur noir, des mitaines rayé et attacha ses cheveux. Ayumi voulait voir Inthepanda aujourd'hui, et s'était attelé à un petit dessin (dans ses capacités, rappelons qu'elle a 3h de sommeil avec elle). Le couple avait une tactique pour ne pas dépenser trop d'argent : se gaver au petit déjeuner (gratuit) de l'hôtel et ne pas manger à la convention. Mais ce plan fut contrarié par le temps et Ayumi et ses nausées matinal (non elle n'est pas enceinte, ou alors cela voudrait dire qu'elle est dans cette état depuis ses 16 ans (un peu long comme gestation non?)). La fangirl et le fanboy attendirent le bus pendant qu'Ayumi finissait son dessin pour Inthepanda et qu'elle grondait le pauvre Haru qui avait un peu tardé. Après tout ce chemin, ni l'un ni l'autre rater leurs dédicaces. En arrivant à l'arrêt après quelques minutes de bus et de métro, Ayumi et Haru trouvèrent un quai couvert de cosplay en tout genre. Ils ricanèrent en voyant des voyageurs usuels s'écarter vivement des cosplays de zombies qui avançaient les bras tendu. Il y avait tant de monde qu'ils durent laisser passer un métro avant de pouvoir monter. Mais il fallait admettre que ça laissait le temps à Ayumi de se maquiller en chat, et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir une Sakura Haruno coincée contre une porte.

La queue était juste énorme. Vraiment. Ayumi avait déjà fait 2 Japan Expo Sud et Haru 1 Parismanga mais aucun des deux n'avait jamais vu un événement aussi important. Il fallait traverser plusieurs hangars avant d'atteindre la Japan en elle-même, et bordel, il fallait presque 10 minutes pour les traverser et sans que ce soit un problème de queue ! Ayumi n'avait pas vu de choses aussi énorme depuis longtemps (phrase à ne pas sortir de son contexte!), la Japan Expo Sud entière pouvait rentrer largement dans un seul de ces hangars. Les deux durent se séparer, Haru n'ayant pas ses billets et ils se promirent de se retrouver à l'intérieur. Ils ne se retrouvèrent pas de la journée. La brune se précipita dans la file pour voir Inthepanda, déjà longue, ce qui la désespéra un peu. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre en admirant les cosplays, pour certains vraiment magnifique. En voyant le panneau s'approcher, une pointe de désespoir perça le cœur de la brune : elle connaissait le système de la loterie et s'attendait à voir l'écran « perdu » s'afficher, comme ça avait été le cas à sa dernière convention. Tout ce chemin, tant de difficultés...

« -J'ai eu la poisse tout le voyage, entre se perdre en pleine nuit, les retards du train, les rattrapages, pensa-t-elle en donnant son ticket, presque la mort dans l'âme, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça s'arrête maintenant ». L'écran s'afficha. Ayumi ouvrit de grands yeux. Devant elle trônait fièrement un « gagné ». Une photo et un papier imprimé plus tard, la fille-chat n'y croyait toujours pas, plantée près des stands. Gagné...elle avait...gagné ? VICTOIRE ! Sa toute première dédicace de convention d'un vidéaste !

Bon après cet élan de joie, le chat décida de visiter le stand d'AngelMJ. Qui se trouvait dans le hall 6...vous saviez qu'Ayumi n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation ? Elle tourna pendant 10 bonnes minutes, retournant son plan dans tous les sens. Elle cherchait où était le hall 6. Normale qu'elle ne le trouva pas, elle était dans le hall 6. Oh ne vous jetez pas par la fenêtre, c'est toujours comme ça avec elle. Et il y avait une grosse file devant le stand d'Angel à se demander si elle a vraiment les yeux en face des trous... D'ailleurs Ayu remarqua que le stand voisin du dessinateur était un stand de...yaoi. Coïncidence ? Oui mais ça la faisait rire quand même. Elle avait convenu hier avec Ka-Al de se retrouver pour l'avant-première du dernier Unknown Movies, et la jeune fille lui avait décrit qu'elle serait cosplayé en Visiteur du futur et accompagnée par un Patron, une Geek-Neko, une Patronne, et un troll de Homestuck. Ayumi n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un troll de Homestuck mais elle se dit qu'elle trouverait quand même. Hors dans la file, elle distinguait une brune à lunettes...en Visiteur ? Et là ce n'était pas un Patron ? Et ici une Geek-Neko ? Ayumi eu un grand sourire.

De Ayumi à Ka-Al : « Tu ne serais pas dans la file pour voir AngelMJ par hasard ? »

De Ka-Al à Ayumi : « Ouiiiii ! »

La brunette n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que le Patron s'adressa d'une voix forte à la foule.

« -Est-ce qu'il y a une Ayumi Fubuki parmi vous ?

-Était-ce vraiment la peine de faire une annonce ? se demanda Ayu, un peu gênée, oui c'est moi ! Ajouta-t-elle en agitant la main d'un air ridicule.

-Suis moi, répondit simplement le Patron pendant qu'ils rejoignaient le groupe, où Ka-Al accueillit Ayumi avait un cri de joie et un câlin, pour le plus grand bonheur de la concernée : elle adorait les câlins. Les deux filles commencèrent à discuter ensemble, et Ka-Al lui montra une peluche à l'effigie du dessinateur. La peluche était magnifique et toute douce. Elle fit part de son admiration à la Visiteuse. Ayumi n'avait jamais essayé d'imaginer Ka-Al IRL, mais elle était sûre que de la voix jusqu'au visage et à l'attitude, si elle avait dû imaginer Ka-Al, elle l'aurait reconnu du premier coup d'œil dans la file. Distraitement elle se demanda ce que la brune pouvait penser de son apparence IRL (parce que tout le monde sait qu'Ayumi ressemble à un monstre IRL...nan c'est juste une brune de taille moyenne aux cheveux frisés, mais ça je crois que vous l'avez saisit ^^). Pendant que le groupe de Ka-Al passait pour une dédicace avec Angel, Ayumi achetait une carte à la charmante Dunky qui tenait la caisse. Quand Ka-Al offrit sa peluche il fut difficile de dire qui était le plus émue, Angel qui semblait abasourdis et ravi, comme si il était un enfant à noël (ce qui était absolument adorable) ou la fangirl qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Et Ayumi elle, souriait à pleine dents, persuadée de vivre une scène importante. Faut la laisser dans son délire celle-là.

La folle se dirigea à son tour face au dessinateur et voulut lui dire un simple « bonjour ! Ça va ? ». Bon. Ça partait d'une bonne intention. Sauf qu'il y avait beaucoup de bruit et qu'Ayumi dû forcer sur sa voix. Oui elle a un peu crié sur Angel pour se faire entendre. Et elle lui a fait peur. Et il a reculé sa chaise. Et Ayumi a failli mourir de honte. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas. Angel griffonna le Hippie d'SLG qu'elle lui avait demandé sous ses yeux émerveillés, et Dunky vient engueuler.

« -Regarde ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre fille ! »

La folle et le dessinateur se retournèrent pour voir Ka-Al un peu plus loin qui...bubulait sur place (sans les bulles) après s'être fait chaudement remercier par son idole. Et tremblait comme pas possible.

« -Ça va ? Lui demanda Angel, avec un air vaguement inquiet (nom de Dieu, cet homme est trop kawaii ! Hum...pardon) pendant qu'on le rassurait gentiment sur le fait que les crises de fangirlisme n'était pas si grave (sauf si vous êtes hyper sensible auquel cas bonne chance dans les conventions!). Le dessin achevé, le petit groupe reparti faire le tour de la Japan (d'ailleurs il est trop beau mon chibi Hippie!). Ayumi vit de loin le stand de la web-série « Le guide du survivant » mais n'osa pas les déranger, et suivit le groupe. Après s'être un peu restaurés, le groupe partit s'installer pour le dernier épisode de la saison 2 d'Unknown Movies, présenté en avant-première. Autant vous dire que la hype était présente. Ils étaient venu en avance, tant en avance qu'ils purent se placer au premier rang. Pour passer le temps ils regardèrent le documentaire qui passait sur la nourriture au Japon, très intéressant sois dit en passant, tout en stressant de plus en plus.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient, une personne se pointa, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux à Ayumi. Non ? Ce n'est pas vrai Elle ? Devant elle se tenait la grande LaSuccube, qui impressionnait grandement Ayumi depuis un certain temps, notamment parce qu'elle avait été retweeté par Linksthesun lui-même sur une de ses fics. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de talent. Et qu'elle portait super bien le cosplay du Patron. Au cour de sa vie Ayumi en avait rencontré des réincarnations du Patron (excellentes fréquentations Ayumi...quoique, c'est avec eux que ce qui me restait d'innocence après le passage d'SLG et WTC s'est envolé) des fausses comme des vrais, et savait faire la différence entre ceux qui se donnait un style et ceux qui était vraiment des Patrons. Et là pas de doutes c'était le Patron féminin qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« -C'est vraiment LaSuccube ou je rêve ?

-Non non c'est elle, lui répondit Ka-Al qui avait l'air aussi impressionnée qu'elle. ».

LaSuccube avait ramené un paque de bière pour le Panda (tous des alcooliques ces vidéastes!) et fit la bise à tout le premier rang, et donc à Ayumi aussi qui se fit toute petite (depuis quand tu fangirlise sur les autres auteurs de ffnet toi maintenant ?...tu vois cet albatros là-bas ? Et bien regarde le ET FOUS MOI LA PAIX!) .

Enfin, face à un public énorme, Inthepanda et Gydias (pseudo qu'Ayumi a toutes les peines du monde à prononcer) montèrent sur scène annoncer l'épisode sous les cris de joie.

Puis ils redescendirent de l'estrade pour voir la projection et s'assirent...à 50 cm des filles. La réaction d'Ayumi et de ses amis face à leurs vidéastes si proche ? Une grosse crise de fangirlisme plus ou moins silencieuse. Ne nous jugez pas vous auriez fait pareil si Gydias et Inthepanda s'était littéralement assis à vos pieds. Ayumi rétracta ses jambes au maximum pour leur faire de la place, effrayé à l'idée de leur donner un coup de pied par inadvertance. Le staff leur apporta des sièges un peu plus tard. Quant à la projection, inutile de trop détailler, si vous êtes fan d'Inthepanda, vous avez dû voir l'épisode, du coup vous avez du comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Mais moi je l'ai vu avant vous. Nananére. À la fin, sous les applaudissements, le Tueur et l'Assistant remontèrent sur scène pour faire une mini FAQ. FAQ au cour de laquelle Inthepanda refusa d'adopter la Geek-Neko, malgré son kawaii il refusa d'ailleurs d'adopter le premier rang, de danser la danse du Panda, ce qui est UN CRIME IMPARDONABLE, et d'embrasser Gydias malgré les nombreuses supplications, ce qui finit par le faire gueuler « JE SUIS PAS GAY PUTAIN » à l'assistance. Assistance qui éclata de rire pendant que Panda plongeait dans le désespoir. À un moment, une voix sortie du public, familière à l'oreille d'Ayumi. Comprenant qui parlait, elle failli crier « MAIS C'EST GERTRUDE ! ». Ouais...pas sûr qu'Enora (car oui je crois bien qu'elle s'appelle comme ça...ou alors je dis n'importe quoi!) apprécie vraiment l'appellation. Les filles demandaient à Inthepanda de dire un petit mot pour Nina qui était visiblement restée dans le sud. Ce que fit le lyonnais avec une multitude de doigts d'honneur et d'insultes. Ouais...pas bonne idée de demander « un petit mot » au Panda en fait, quand bien même il a désigné ça comme « de l'amour ». Enfin bref c'était une FAQ tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Une phrase prononcé par le vidéaste attira cependant l'attention d'Ayumi qui sentit son cœur s'emballer...Et la conférence se finit et Inthepanda et Gydias qui s'éclipsèrent. Ayumi et beaucoup d'autres partirent à leur rencontre mais la brune abandonna bien vite et revient près du groupe.

Le groupe s'éclipsa mais Ayumi elle, vit que 123Lunatic, Sasha et Tai étaient monté sur scène pour les Epic Pixel Battle, hors de rater un truc aussi badasse ! Le show fut de qualité et Ayumi fut ravie. Ayant perdu le groupe, elle se balada parmi les nombreux stands. Passant devant ceux des peluches, ses yeux noisette tombèrent sur d'énormes peluches mi-animaux, mi-aliments. Elle craqua littéralement sur un chien/flan adorable et se fit plaisir. Puis elle se dirigea vers le stand de dédicace, c'était bientôt l'heure. La Japan avait innové dans son système de dédicace, désormais, les gens se réunissant en petit groupe de 7 avec leur vidéaste, et restait 5 minutes ensembles. De loin elle vit Joueur du Grenier et Seb qui parlaient avec leurs abonnés.

« -On dirait un show télé en mode « Oncle Fred raconte nous une histoire », pensa avec amusement la brune en voyant parler le testeur. »

La file pour Inthepanda est Gydias se forma et Ayumi commença à avoir peur :

« -N-non j'ai changé d'avis, je veux plus y aller en fait ! Maman je stress !

-Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne vas pas te barrer en courant après avoir traversé toute la France juste parce que tu flippes ! »

Suite à son dialogue intérieur, la brune se mit à discuter avec ses voisins, l'avantages des conventions ce que les gens sont hyper sympa ! Nan sérieusement ils sont vraiment tous adorables ! Tu peux dire « à tes souhaits » à quelqu'un et une minute plus tard être en train de parler de ta vie avec elle. Ayumi passa la sécurité et s'assit près de Gydias et Inthepanda qui saluaient tout le monde.

« -Tiens, dit-elle, gênée, en tendant son dessin à Victor, j'suis désolée il n'est pas génial-

-Oh merci, s'exclama le Panda, coupant complètement Ayumi dans son monologue habituel dès qu'elle offrait un dessin à quelqu'un, c'est trop mignon !

-A-Ah de rien...

-Tu sais j'ai un mur entier couvert uniquement de dessins qu'on m'offre !

-Ah bon ? »

Effectivement, pendant les lives ont peut distinguer un mur couvert (il me semble) de dessins. Les dédicaces s'enchaînèrent, ponctué par les remarques des deux hommes. Juste avant, Inthepanda avait demandé :

« -Y a t-il des gens qui n'ont pas vu le dernier Unknown Movies en avant-première ? Oui ? Bien alors par respect pour eux, s'il vous plaît ne spoilez pas ! ».

Ayumi était assise juste à côté d'un immense ventilateur qui était réglé trop fort, de deux filles, et du fauteuil de Gydias, qui se plaignait de la qualité de son feutre qui faisait des pâtés.

« -Alors t'as aimé la fin de la saison ? Demanda-t-il à notre frisée nationale,

-Oh oui ! Répondit joyeusement l'imbécile heureuse, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta mort aussi ! »

Gros silence. Ayumi perd son sourire. Gydias aussi. Elle avait pas fait ça...si Ayumi vient de spoiler UM quelques secondes à peines après que Victor ait dit de ne pas spoiler. Et les deux filles à coté n'avait pas vu la fin...

« -NON MAIS QUELLE CONNE ! »

La phrase ci-dessus a été pensée par Ayumi qui se retient de justesse de ne pas hurler sur elle-même. Quoique Gydias a dû la penser aussi. C'est une Ayumi paniquée qui se confond en excuses, pendant que les deux filles, dans un élan de pitié, affirme ne pas avoir entendu le spoil à cause du ventilateur. Ayumi les remercia silencieusement. Non mais sérieux c'est la honte ultime là quoi ! Vraiment ? Sérieusement ? Ayumi je sais que tu es la reine des gaffes, que tu as les pires idées au pire moment, et qu'en général au lycée quand tu te plaignait d'un prof, ce dernier passait juste derrière, mais de là à battre 18 ans de gaffes en 2 secondes... je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais surpasser la fois où tu as voulu être un sapin de noël, celle où tu as essayé de sauter par-dessus une table, la très fameuse fois où tu es tombé devant un gars que tu aimais, celle où quand on t'as demandé ce qu'il y avait dans le sang et que tu as répondu « du sang ! », le poème d'amour sur la drogue avec un prof qui passe à ce moment, où encore quand tu as failli tuer ta prof d'anglais. À deux reprises. Mais là sérieux quoi...

Il est difficile de décrire la honte qu'a pu ressentir Ayumi à ce moment-là, et qui n'a pas diminué même des mois après. C'est pour vous dire, nous sommes en octobre et je continue d'avoir envie de me cogner la tête sur mon bureau en y repensant. Bref ! Avec ça vous vous doutez bien qu'Ayumi n'a plus ouvert la bouche. La dédicace s'acheva et vient le temps de prendre des photos. La fille-chat en prend plusieurs, puis, dans un élan de témérité elle se tourne vers le Panda. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il vient de ce passer, les mots qui avait tant marqué Ayumi pendant la FAQ continuaient de tournoyer dans sa tête. Elle avait vraiment été ému, elle comprenait exactement ce que Inthepanda avait voulu dire.

« -Euh...Inthepanda ?

-Oui ? »

On ne dirait peut-être pas comme ça mais Ayumi adore avoir un discours étudié, avec les mots dans le bon ordre, la syllabe exactement, la phrase la plus qualifié pour faire ressortir son idée. Mais là, face à un vidéaste, sans préparation et après le fail de tout à l'heure (mine de rien elle s'en veut la p'tite!), la seule chose qui sortit de ses lèvres fut un marmonnement sans queue ni tête avec les mots dans le désordre, on aurait dit qu'Ayumi essayait de reproduire Jérémy Breut qui interprète Maître Gims dans le dernier NMT. Avec un bégaiement en plus. Honteuse, la jeune fille baissa la tête, persuadée qu'Inthepanda va soit éclater de rire, soit lui demander de répéter ce qu'elle a dit. Cependant ce ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre, et Inthepanda répondit même quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu : un encouragement. Surprise, elle relève la tête, le vidéaste sourit, pas un sourire moqueur comme elle s'y attendait, mais plus un sourire amicale, comme si Ayumi lui rappelait quelqu'un. Comme si il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Ou alors on est à côté de la plaque et c'est pas du tout ça qu'il s'est passé à vous de voir ! En tout cas Ayumi répondit au sourire du Panda, et au moment de lui faire la bise, ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire un câlin, ce qui sembla amuser l'autre. Après avoir dit aussi au revoir à Gydias, la jeune fille partit des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle resta cependant à proximité, Ka-Al lui ayant dit qu'elle et ses amis voulaient voir la réaction des deux psychopathes si des filles s'embrassaient devant eux. Ayumi ne fut pas assez proche pour les voir, mais apparemment, Victor se serait lamenté sur place, et Gydias se serait enfui dès les premiers bisous. Ça fit bien rire la bande de fous d'ailleurs.

Ayumi resta avec le groupe jusqu'à la fin, groupe qui s'était transformé en...partouze géante. Oui oui partouze géante de bisous. Ayumi, elle, avait décliné, elle était presque sûre qu'Haru n'apprécierais pas trop le concept. Au milieu des bouches qui se rejoignaient il restait donc elle, plus ou moins indifférente au spectacle (quoi ? On vous dit tout à l'heure qu'on avait côtoyé des pervers, ce n'est pas une partouze de bisous qui va nous émouvoir!), et la Geek-Neko ultra kawaii qui était traumatisée. Au final, tout le monde étaient plus ou moins avachi par terre, complètement épuisé par cette journée. Ils restèrent jusqu'à la fermeture et Ayumi quitta définitivement le groupe. Il fallut presque une heure à Haru et Ayumi pour se retrouver, et après un câlin pour consoler Ayumi qui s'était mise à pleurer en pensant avoir perdu son copain dans la foule, le couple rentra à l'hôtel et décida pour manger de se rendre dans un fast food qui ne fut pas très bon. De retour dans la chambre et après une douche, un massage des pieds (ils avaient tellement marché ces deux derniers jours que leurs pieds les brûlaient presque) et un racontage de journée respectif où Haru raconta à Ayumi qu'il avait pu voir les personnes qu'il voulait et qu'il était très content de sa journée Ayumi s'assoupit aux côtés de son amoureux.

Elle fit un rêve très étrange. Probablement les résultats de toutes ces émotions, de la fatigue, et...du fait que son cerveau soit détraqué ? Elle rêva de Linksthesun, de Jérémy et de David, qui avaient visiblement l'ambition de pénétré une sorte de grotte qui était en fait le vagin de la créature géante, mais si la marionnette géante dans un des épisodes d'SLG celle qui se décompose.

« -Non...pas là, n'entrez pas là ! Dit vainement la brune »

Brusquement, Ka-Al apparut, cosplayée en Visiteur du futur et s'adressa aux trois frères :

« -Merci de m'avoir aidée, je peux à présent repartir sur ma planète ! »

Et la jeune femme s'envola tel une fusée et le poing en l'air devant Links qui avait l'air mort à l'intérieur. Antoine Daniel apparut, traînant le décor de sa chambre avec lui et lança un regard plein d'amour à Links en lui tendant la main. Le breton cessa un peu de faire la gueule, MAIS à cet instant surgit Nyo qui s'accrocha à Antoine en gueulant à Links « ANTOINE EST A MOI ! » et au moment où le dessinateur se précipitait sur Alexis...

« -Ça va mon cœur ? Demanda Haru en voyant Ayumi ouvrir les yeux,

-Links...faut pas qu'il aille dans le vagin...et il y avait Antoine Daniel...et Nyo va le tuer...et Ka-Al est repartie sur sa planète !

-...Hein ? »

La soirée s'acheva sur le fou rire d'Haru face à une Ayumi complètement traumatisée par son propre rêve.

 _ **Acte IV : seconde journée à la Japan Expo.**_

Le réveil du lendemain fut plus calme, et Haru et Ayumi avaient même réussi à venir un peu plus tôt. Pour cette seconde journée, Ayumi portait une tenue similaire à celle de la veille, à la différence que son débardeur était blanc, et qu'elle avait un gilet et un nœud autour du cou. Haru, lui portait un yukata. Les deux furent de nouveau séparés, et Ayumi se faufila dans la queue pour Linksthesun. Devant elle un petit qui ne devait pas voir plus de douze ans avec sa mère, voulait voir JDG. Et derrière elle un groupe d'amis avec l'un d'entre eux était l'homme le plus malchanceux de la journée : il avait tenté de scanner ses tickets, ceux de ses amis, et même ceux d'inconnus, la machine lui affichait toujours « perdu ». Il racontait que la dame qui tenait la machine l'accueillait à chaque fois avec un sourire sadique. Il demanda à Ayumi de lui prêter son ticket, ce qu'elle oublia au final de faire. Pardon au monsieur :(. La jeune fille avait commencé à discuter avec un autre garçon du groupe, lui disait qu'elle avait eu la chance de gagner l'autre jour. Et comme il ne connaissait pas Inthepanda, elle lui fit une description.

« -Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air du genre à regarder ce genre de choses, dit le jeune homme, après qu'elle lui ait parlé du coté violent d'Unknown Movies, en juchant du regard la jeune fille habillé en chat 10 cm plus petite que lui. »

Seul un grand sourire innocent lui répondit, et Ayumi hésita à faire un léger rire flippant.

Devant elle, le garçon eu un « perdu », ce qui attrista grandement la brune, au vu de son jeune Age. Le système de dédicace était parfois cruel. Lorsqu'elle donna son ticket elle eut un sourire sans joie. Elle suivant Linksthesun depuis 3 ans maintenant et c'était sûrement son vidéaste préféré, et celui qu'elle affectionnait le plus, avec JDG. Il avait été parmi ses premières découvertes You Tube, et elle avait vécu tout son lycée avec des points cultures en fond. Sans compté les 5 heures de dessin d'i jours.

« -Mais j'ai déjà eu ma chance, il faut bien se résigner, rencontrer Inthepanda et Gydias était déjà énorme. Mais je crois que je vais pleurer..., pensa-t-elle »

Quelques secondes plus tard :

« -Mais c'est pas vrai !

-Piquez lui ses billets se sont les tickets gagnants !

-...je vais vraiment pleurer en fait... »

C'était un « gagné » qui était apparu.

Ayumi avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Et les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pourtant pas son style d'avoir les bons numéros du loto ! Remise de ses émotions, la brune décida de faire un petit tour près du stand d'AngelMJ, juste pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Arrivée près du dessinateur, le temps se figea soudain pour Ayumi quand elle repéra un homme qui discutait joyeusement avec Angel. Son cerveau, habituellement éteins se mit à tourner en grande vitesse. L'homme près d'elle était plus grand qu'elle, au vu de la peau de sa nuque (elle le voyait de dos) il avait la peau pâle et des cheveux bruns court. Il avait un peu de rondeur, et portait une casquette et un t-shirt noire. Ayumi devinait presque d'instinct que c'était une casquette de super héros. Ce n'était quand même pas... Ayumi fit deux pas en arrière, ce qui confirma bien ses soupçons, c'était Linksthesun. À cet instant face à son vidéaste préféré, la fangirl avait plusieurs options : soit elle l'aborde, soit elle fangirlise. Ayumi choisit l'option 3 : elle s'enfuit, terrifiée. Ouais c'était littéralement « oh mon Dieu mais c'est Linksthesun...courrez pour vos vies ! ». Bon, pas très brillant Ayumi. Il ne faut pas penser qu'elle considère les You Tubers comme des êtres supérieurs et inabordables, c'est même le plus souvent l'inverse ! Disons plutôt que pour sa défense, Ayu est très émotive, encore plus quand elle est devant des gens dont elle apprécie le travail, et du coup bah...elle fait un peu n'importe quoi ! Après donc cette fuite grandiose (bon elle est pas partie en courant à pleine jambes non plus, quoi que ça aurait été drôle), Ayumi partit à la recherche du stand du Visiteur du Futur qu'elle avait repéré hier. Au passage, ce n'est seulement après la convention qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait un stand Aventures. Ne lui rappelez pas, s'il vous plaît, si vous ne voulez pas la voir hurler de désespoir. Donc, la jeune fille-chat partie, mais vous avez du vous rendre compte de son sens de l'orientation défaillant, et quand elle retrouva le stand (2 heures plus tard) il était déjà l'heure de la dédicace de Links et ses frères.

Comme l'autre jour, Ayumi put voir de loin des vidéastes, notamment LeChefOtaku et le P'tit Chef. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander avec un léger rire s'ils parlaient de Naruto.

Alors qu'ils patientaient dans la queue, les fans qui avaient obtenus un bon de dédicace pour Links purent voir débarquer Bruce d' E penser cosplayé...en joueur du grenier ! Bruce salua la foule qui éclatait de rire, pendant que Fred et Seb vinrent prendre une photo de la fusion Fred/Bruce, ce qui était très sympa à voir. Links, David et Jérémy arrivèrent, et Ayumi fut parmi les premiers groupes. Elle offrit son dessin à Links. Ce que je ne vous ait pas dit, c'est que dans le train, Ayumi avait écrit un petit message derrière son dessin, rien de bien sorcier. Sauf à la fin où elle n'avait pas signé par son prénom mais par « la fille qui te met en couple avec Antoine Daniel dans ses fanfictions ». Ouais Ayumi aime bien troller les gens qu'elle apprécie, c'est une forme d'amour (tiens d'ailleurs je m'en vais de ce pas faire exploser une autre usine de licorne en Bretagne, à Nantes et en- nan laissez tomber en fait!). Ça l'avait beaucoup rire avec Haru dans le train mais là bizarrement, elle ne riait plus du tout !

« -Tiens c'est pour toi !

-Oh merci ! Ah tu sais tu es la première à faire un fan art de moi dans le RPG 3 !

-Ah bon ? Et euh...je t'ai aussi mis un petit mot derrière...

-Ok je le lirais plus tard !

-Mieux vaut plus tard que maintenant ! Pensa Ayumi pendant que les bretons disaient bonjour à tout le monde et que Links montrait son dessin à ses frères.

-Hey ! Moi aussi je veux voir !

-Non moi d'abords !

-Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont en train de se chamailler pour voir mon dessin, se dit Ayumi, amusée en regardant la fratrie. »

Le reste de la dédicace se passa très bien, et une fois finit, Ayumi passa le reste de la journée à se balader de stand en stand, un coup devant les peluches, un coup devant les goodies, un coup devant les t-shirts, un coup à côté des voxmakers... A la fin de la journée, Ayumi repartie voir une conférence, celle des voxmakers. Les sketchs s'enchaînèrent, celui de l'Ermite moderne sur Naruto et les mangas était très drôle (et oui, peut-être que des gens se le demande, mais je suis bien fan de Naruto (même si j'ai arrêté de suivre depuis un moment je l'avoue!)), et celui de Mikael J...et bien même si vous ne le connaissez pas je vous mets quand même un petit récapitulatif approximatif de la fin de son discours. Le show des Voxmakers s'appelait « N'ayez pas peur on vient d'internet ».

« Les gens vous jugerons toujours comme étant bizarre. Mais sachez que contrairement à eux, vous au moins vous avez une passion. Alors la prochaine fois que vous serez dans le métro avec votre musique japonaise à fond dans vos oreilles, habillé d'un cosplay et entrain de parler fort des derniers jeux vidéo sortit ou de la dernière vidéo que vous avez vu sur internet et que les gens vous regarde tous d'un air bizarre, restez calme, contentez-vous de leur faire un grand sourire et de leur dire « ne vous en faites pas, on vient juste d'internet ». Voilà ça ne servait à rien mais c'était cool. Sinon il y aussi eu une reprise façon J-pop de...la Marseillaise. C'est suffisamment drôle et insolite pour être signalé tout de même ! Enfin, tout ceci s'acheva avec la danse des internets. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Alors tapez ça sur You Tube. Ouais j'ai dansé la dessus et ? Et d'ailleurs je continue de le faire dans ma chambre devant on ordi. Quand il n'y a personne. Le show se finit dans la bonne humeur et Ayumi put même faire un câlin à l'Ermite Moderne. Bon comme il y avait beaucoup de monde qui faisait un câlin à l'Ermite Moderne, Ayumi a plus fait un câlin à la hanche de l'Ermite Moderne qu'à l'Ermite Moderne lui-même. Ce qui est un peu bizarre dit comme ça non ? Bref, elle quitta la Japan à regret, avec des étoiles et des cœurs dans les yeux.

Durant l'après-midi, elle s'était achetée un t-shirt du Seigneur des Anneaux (mais elle aurait voulu prendre 10 autres t-shirts), une peluche Pokémon en cadeaux pour sa petite sœur, et quand elle vit deux badges, elle flasha dessus. Ayumi culpabilisait un peu d'avoir autant dépensé, mais quand Haru lui dit que lui avait dépensé 300 euros, sa culpabilité s'évanouit immédiatement. D'ailleurs Haru quand était-il ? L'otaku avait parcouru les stands de mangas, d'animés et d'arts japonais toute la journée. Contrairement à sa copine, il n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Il n'avait pas eu ce jour-là les dédicaces qu'il voulait, notamment un mangaka très connu et je préfère taire le nom de peur de dire une bêtise, qui fêtait son anniversaire ce jour-là. Haru lui avait spécialement acheté un cadeau représentant le Sud Est de la France pour l'occasion. Triste, le jeune homme apporta tout de même le cadeau au staff du japonais en expliquant sa situation et en demandant à si le staff pouvait transmettre le cadeau. Le staff accepta et Haru vis de loin son cadeau être transmis. Il se passa alors quelque chose d'incroyable : le staff se mis à faire des gestes à Haru qui resta bête un instant avant de comprendre qu'ils voulaient qu'il vienne. Il s'approcha surpris, et découvrit que le maître mangaka en personne l'attendait.

Bien sûr, tous les amateurs de ses mangas savaient que c'était son anniversaire et la Japan avait même prévu un gâteau pour l'occasion. Mais Haru avait été le seul à avoir pensé à lui offrir lui-même un cadeau. Le jeune bredouilla un « joyeux anniversaire » en japonais et discuta un peu avec le mangaka. Il fut remercié par le maître qui devait être très content, si content qu'il fit même un câlin à Haru. Un simple câlin me direz-vous si vous n'êtes pas très familier avec la culture japonaise, mais croyez-moi, faire un câlin au Japon ce n'est pas pareil qu'en faire un en France. Je vous explique si ça vous intéresse (et si ça ne vous intéresse pas sautez ce passage qui je l'avoue est assez hors sujet au fandom web-show) : au Japon on ne se fait pas la bise comme en France, les gens sont beaucoup plus réservé, c'est même rare qu'on se serre la main, même entre amis très proche, les contacts physiques sont rare. Ce n'est pas une question de froideur, c'est simplement une question de coutume, comme la bise en France (oui à part nous peu d'autres pays font la bise à ce que je sache). Vous comprenez sûrement à présent pourquoi un câlin était plutôt inattendu. Nul besoin de vous dire que quand Haru retrouva Ayumi, il avait encore des étoiles dans les yeux. Étoiles qui se barrèrent un peu quand il vit les badges de sa copine. Le premier était un badge de Pokémon juste ADORABLE (j'ai complètement flashé dessus) et l'autre...

« -Mais ce n'est pas vrai...

-Quoi ?!

-N'essaye pas de cacher tes badges je les ai vu,

-Je ne cache rien du tout, je voulais te faire une surprise : tandem !

-Ayumi...

-Je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêche de revendiquer mes goûts Haru ! »

Sur la poitrine d'Ayumi, trônait fièrement un « I love yaoi ».

Le lendemain, il fallait déjà quitter Paris, Ayumi avait un dernier examen le lendemain. Le couple privilégia un peu de sommeille à une visite de la capital, surtout qu'ils ne voulaient pas se perdre. Ils arrivèrent quand même épuisé à la gare et dormirent une partie du voyage qui fut plus calme, et sans discussion avec leurs voisins. Alors que la nuit tombait, les yeux noisette d'Ayumi s'agitèrent soudain en reconnaissant quelque chose.

« -Haru regarde ! On est à Marseille ! »

Même si la Japan manquait déjà à Ayumi, elle était très attaché à son chez elle. Durant la suite du voyage l'excitation de la brune augmenta au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de sa maison sous le regard bleue un peu blasé de l'autre. À la gare un grand « Maman ! » joyeux s'éleva pendant que la fille se jetait dans les bras de la concernée. Les deux Fubuki raccompagnèrent Haru chez lui et après 4 jours ensembles, Haru et Ayumi eurent du mal à se quitter.

« -Au fait Ayumi, tu ne disais pas que tu avais senti que tu trouverais quelque chose à la Japan Expo ? Demanda sa mère alors qu'elles roulaient dans le noir. C'est vrai qu'Ayumi avait tanné tout le monde avec ça.

-Oui c'est vrai.

-Et alors ? »

Ayumi réfléchit, elle repensa à ses 2 jours, à la rencontre avec Ka-Al et les autres, la grosse gaffe, le dessin pour Links, le show des voxmakers, tous les sourires et toutes les belles choses qu'elle avait vu, et surtout, surtout, la réponse que lui avait donné Inthepanda. Elle sourit.

« -Oui j'ai gagné quelque chose ?

-?

-Du courage... »

Même si en réalité, elle avait gagné bien plus de choses que cela. Mais ça resterait son secret pensa-t-elle alors que la voiture la ramenait chez elle. Aller, il fallait faire vite à présent, il y avait à la maison une petite fille qui attendait sa peluche Pokémon.

Fin.

 _ **Ce qu'il se passa après la Japan :**_

-Nezumi (une amie d'Ayumi), Nekomi et bien d'autres ont eu leur bac ! Félicitations à eux !

-Neko et Haru ont eu leurs codes ! Félicitations à eux aussi ! (d'ailleurs Ayumi toi aussi il faudrait que-chuuuuuuuuuttt)

-A sa propre grande surprise, Ayumi a réussi à valider certaines de ses matières.

D'ailleurs, je me suis dit que certains ont peut-être remarqué que j'avais littéralement disparue d'internet cet été (n'est-ce pas la Mandragore ;) ?), et bien je vous expliquez pourquoi : comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, j'ai raté ma première année de Lettres, tout en ayant quand même quelques acquis. J'ai dû monter un dossier avec lettre de motivation et tout et l'envoyer au conseil pour voir si il me laisser garder les acquis en question. Je vous jure que fin août, quand j'ai enfin réussi à joindre quelqu'un on m'a expliqué que la fac était en vacance et qu'ils n'avaient pas examiné mon dossier. Ouais... Mine de rien même si je suis très laxiste, c'est quand même mes études, et j'ai beaucoup stressée durant l'été. Et le stress moi...bah ça me paralyse tout bêtement. Je n'ai pas pu avancer un seul des projets que j'avais en tête (c'est aussi pour ça que ce compte rendus arrive si tard) et je n'ai plus reviewé. Pardon aux personnes qui attendaient une review de ma part. Non sincèrement pardon. Je ne suis pas fière de moi. Heureusement, il y a une semaine, une lettre est finalement arrivée pour me dire qu'on me laissait mes acquis sans problèmes, ce qui est un énorme soulagement pour moi. Voilà. Maintenant je vais tâcher de rattraper un peu mon retard. Mais vous savez le stress ne m'a pas empêchée de lire. Et oui, J'ETAIS LA DURANT TOUS CE TEMPS INVIBLE, JE VOUS AIS VU SANS QUE VOUS NE ME VOYEZ MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA*keuf*keuf**s'étouffe dans sa propre bêtise*

-Le dessin qu'Ayumi a fait à Links apparaît dans l'album mis en ligne sur Facebook. C'est celui où Links est dessiné en Roi Sylvain (et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y ait 139 sur ce dessin...). Links lui n'a pas donné suite au « la fille qui te met en couple avec Antoine Daniel dans ses fanfictions » et ses tant mieux d'ailleurs !

-D'ailleurs en parlant de Links, lui et Ayumi ont un peu discuté une fois sur internet. Le breton a expliqué à la sudiste qu'elle pouvait agir comme un être humain normal avec les vidéastes. Je sais bien Links, je sais bien mais vous me faites paniquer (comme je me sens stupide...)

-La vidéo FAQ d'AngelMJ en haut à droite vous voyez la peluche à son effigie avec la grosse tête ? Je l'ai dit qu'elle était magnifique (et tellement douce °o°)

-J'étais pas supposé le faire mais puisque Ka-Al me parle au moment où j'écris ces lignes le voici ton paragraphe :

O divine Ka-Al absolument pas sadique (et bim) ! Ton talent pour faire des peluches n'a d'égale que celui de ta magnifique écriture ! Je me prosterne à tes pieds face à tant de beauté ! Nan plus sérieusement et en arrêtant les bêtises, Ka-Al, et ben elle est très sympa, mignonne et gentille, elle écrit bien et en plus...elle fait trop bien les peluches !

-Non de non, Ayumi dans le teaser du dernier Unknown Movies ?! Et si (merci à la Pandette qui m'a prévenu) c'est les joies d'être au premier rang ! Chercher une brune à lunette en noire et en chat mettre ses poings devant sa bouche à cause de la tentation de l'épisode ! Regardez-moi cette tête de conne, je ne suis même pas sur You Tube mais j'arrive quand même à me ridiculiser !

-Ayumi s'est dite que deux conventions par an, c'était largement suffisant. Deux conventions, vraiment ?

 _ **Retour à l'été 2015 :**_

Ayumi et Neko avait été invité chez leur amie Ryûmi pour passer un peu de temps ensemble.

« -Au fait ! Lança Ryûmi, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une convention à Fréjus en septembre,

-Ouiiiii, fangirlisait Ayumi, et même qu'Inthepanda y sera avec Gydias !

-Et Noob aussi ! Renchérit Ryûmi en fangirlisant à son tour, ça vous direz d'y aller ? »

Ayumi et Neko eurent un sourire complice : une nouvelle aventure commençait.

 **Fin du compte rendu de la Japan Expo. Bisous les gens. Ayumi**


End file.
